Hotel Antics
by Stretchprincess
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to Lockeroom Buisness. After what happened between them following Survivor Series, Payton has herself wondering if she was on the other side of the situation? Includes Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and Billy Gunn. Takes place following Armageddon 1999. Reviews and criticism are always welcome. Basically PWP.</html>


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

Payton had been heading towards her hotel room when Stephanie's voice rang out in her ear, and she turned around, greeting her friend with a smile. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Stephanie asked her, her beautiful blue eyes full of happiness. Payton gave her an equally happy nod, before taking her hand in hers, "Of course, what do you need?" Stephanie smiled, one that was all too familiar like her father's.

Stephanie looked around the hallway, making sure no one was in site before leaning in, "I overheard Hunter talking to Road Dogg at the arena... and from what I picked up, I guess Road Dogg wanted or wants you to come to his hotel room." She beamed after giving out the information, and Payton furred her brows together. What would Jesse want with her? Confusion washed over her, before she cleared her throat.

"Stephanie, do you know what Jesse wanted?" She wanted to know. Payton wasn't about to walk on over and just let herself in. Ecspecially after what happened the last time she was alone with him in his lockeroom... She still got shivers just thinking about what she did to him, with her mouth and all.

_"What do you want me to do?" _

_"Blow me..." _

_"You're a lot bigger than I thought," _

_"...Should I use my mouth?" _

_"Suck me sweetheart, you're so hot." _

_"I like the sounds you make" _

_"Oh.. Oh... I-I'm gonna come..." _

_"Payton!"_

"Pay?" Payton shook herself free of her thoughts and met Stephanie's beautiful eyes again. "Did you hear what I said?" She asked her again, and Payton felt like an idiot for spacing out. "I'm sorry... What was it again?" To her surprise, Stephanie laughed at that. She found herself chuckling lightly, but wanted to know what Jesse wanted.

"Well, Jesse had been wanting to see you after something happened between you... I mean, I haven't been with Hunter long so I wouldn't really know. Do you?" Stephanie asked her seriously, and Payton could feel the blush touching her cheeks. She ran a hand back through her long hair, trying to find the best way to answer. She and Jesse had spent many moments together and some were amazing.

"I think I know, me and Jess had a great time in Brooklyn from RAW a couple of weeks ago... He must be wanting to talk about that kiss we almost shared." Payton said with a little too much pressure, realizing how pathetic she sounded. She wasn't lying about the kissing part, but if she knew how Stephanie thought, she wouldn't pick up on her bullshit. Stephanie looked at her for a moment, before her eyes brightened and she smiled.

"Oh okay then! Well, you just have fun and make sure you give me details." Stephanie added with a little smirk and Payton faked a smile. "I will, tell Hunter I'll be at the airport tomorrow." She waved her friend goodbye and once the McMahon was out of sight, Payton let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. She sighed and was about to turn around, before she bumped into someone's chest. Quick hands steadied her before she could fall and possibly crack her head on the floor.

"Wow! You almost had a rough landing!" Billy Gunn chuckled softly. Payton laughed along with him, but her heart was beating just too fast. "Hey, are you sharing a room with Jess?" She asked him, before smoothing out her pants. Billy stared at her for a moment, before a very perverted smile graced his features. Payton could feel the blood rushing to her face under his scrutinizing gaze and shifted softly. "Say, why are you cheeks turning all red?"

Payton turned away quickly and covered her face with her hands. "Leave me alone, Billy!" She then hurried away from him but knew he was following. "C'mon Pay, I was just asking! I'm sorry! Seriously, why do you need to know if me and Jess are sharing a room?" Billy asked her, a little giggle in his voice as he got to embarass her. She stopped and sighed softly, before turning around to meet him. She knew by his giddy face that she was as red as a ripe strawberry.

"Because... Hunter told me that he wanted to talk to me about some important... And I just need to know if you're going to be there, because it seemed private." Payton answered him and crossed her arms, still hoping he wouldn't catch on. Billy had always knew there was something going on between Jesse and Payton, but he never really acknowledged it. They were always around eachother, always hugging and giving eachother pet names. Billy had started to wonder if he was getting replaced as a best friend, but when he saw them almost kiss under that mistletoe... He knew it was something different.

"I am, but if you need to speak with him, I'll gladly pay a visit to that little spanish bombshell that's rooming with you." said Billy, who's bright smile never faltered. Payton eyed him before shrugging with a soft laugh. "Sure, go on ahead. She's probably all naked by now, basking in a golden back light and rubbing that scented oil all over like she usually does-"

She didn't even finish as Billy quickly hurried past her and slipped into the elevator, and Payton rolled her eyes. That should buy her some time, just in case. As she stepped closer to the Outlaw's shared hotel room, Payton wondered slightly what he was doing in there. A small build of anxiety started to pool in her chest, but managed to will it down. She used the keycard Stephanie had given her and waited for the indicator light to flash green, before she opened the dark brown door.

"Hey Jess?" Payton asked as she stepped in, making sure the door closed behind her. She took a moment to look around the room, seeing how nice it was. The walls were clean, and the nice looking carpet was a creamy white. There was two beds, and she knew Billy would be sleeping on one of them. She faintly heard the shower being turned off, and swallowed lightly. He wasn't naked... _was he_?

When Road Dogg did step out, Payton was relieved seeing he was dressed. A white long sleeved shirt made of silk fabric, and a pair of normal black jogging pants. They looked like soft cotton and had a white stripe going down each leg. He had his braids pulled back into a bun, and they were slightly damp from washing his hair. "Hey Jess." Payton greeted him again, knowing he didn't hear her before from the water being on.

Jesse turned around and gave her a soft smile, not expecting her to be there. He took a brief moment to look over her body; she had on a soft white sweater that fell off her shoulders and dark blue jeans. "Hey baby girl, what's going on?" He set his dirty clothes down on the floor and approached her, before pulling her in for a hug. Payton smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his middle, squeezing him tightly before pulling away.

"Hunter told me that you wanted to see me?" Seeing the colour drain from his face gave Payton unhealthy flash backs. Everything that Hunter had whispered into her ear, and so much more.

_"Jess really wants to see you." _

_"For what?"_

_"Does it look I have a clue? He's got a hard on the size of texas for you."_

_"Okay, so I just keeping doing things like this?" _

_"Does that feel good?" _

_"It feels amazing... and you've never done this before?" _

_"You've never had your pussy eaten out?" _

She snapped back to reality when he chuckled slightly, not as embarassed. "I do and I really need to ask you something." Jesse said and stepped back from her. She missed the fresh scent of his cologne and managed to hide it with a pretty smile. "Okay," She batted her eyelashes again and Jesse was starting to wonder if she was being cute on purpose. Payton was cute anyways, so it really wouldn't matter.

"After what happened in the lockeroom between us... I've been feining and wanting to do this ever since, but I need to know if you're comfortable with it." Jesse proposed and Payton should've expected the hard blow. She knew he was going to bring that night up sooner or later, but was starting to wonder who enjoyed it more. Payton couldn't lie to herself; Jesse was very attractive and she loved the feeling of his manhood against her lips. Not to mention how sweet he tasted or how soft his skin was. She wasn't dating Pete anymore, but Jesse's skin was like a baby's bottom compared to her ex's harsh skin.

"It depends of what you're asking... I'm not dating Pete anymore, so if it's s-sex you want..." Seeing the nervousness build in her eyes, Jesse silenced her. "No, no sex. That's an adventure for another time in the future," She smiled at her words being used. "I just fell in love with how beautiful you are and I really want to do this." He said deeply before approaching her. Payton looked up and met his eyes.

"Would you let me go down on you?" He finally popped the question and Payton couldn't stop the blush from decorating her cheeks. She coughed softly and looked away briefly and Jesse smiled softly. "You mean... you want to...?" She started to say after meeting his eyes, but got lost in his curly eyelashes. His eyes were so beautiful. She was right, he definately enjoyed that night more than her. Payton would probably give herself up to him... But not tonight, like what was said; that's an adventure for another time.

"Eat you out? Yes, I really want to do that. Will you let me?" Jesse almost pleaded with her and even though she was embarassed, Payton could feel the soft arousal pooling in her belly. It wasn't sex, right? Well oral sex. She hoped her knees weren't shaking or that she was blushing would give it away and cleared her throat again. "...I'd love you too..." Now that was the truth. Payton was inexperienced and no man had ever done that to her before, but her attraction for Jesse was too strong.

"You've made me so happy... " spoke Jesse lowly, who began to approach her. Payton gave him a shy smile before he leaned down. He lightly pressed his lips against hers, and her eyes slowly fell shut. She moaned softly, hands reaching up around his back. He ran his hands up and down her sides softly, before they wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. His hands light traced around her hips, and she nibbled on his bottom lip.

Jesse pulled back to kiss at her forehead, fingers sliding in the waist of her pants. "... I want you to be comfortable, so why don't we go to the bed?" He offered her and when he felt her nod against his lips, he pulled back until he was holding her hand. Payton was breathing softly, before gently sitting down on the bed. "Here," He spoke as he slid off her black flats, revealing her newly painted white toe nails.

"French tips, how elegant." Jesse smiled before rubbing his thumb over the sole of her feet, feeling her shudder lightly from the contact. "Ticklish?" He inquired her, and she shrugged somewhat. "Very..." Payton trailed off when he gently kissed the tender sole, causing her to gasp at the feeling of his lips on her tender skin. Jesse kissed the other sole as well, before gently massaging both of them. He wanted her to be as relaxed as possible. As he massaged her feet, he leaned in and kissed at her sensitive toes, feeling her sigh.

Jesse leaned upwards, covering her lips with his. Payton immediately responded, and didn't object when she was gently pushed down on her back and onto the bed. Coaxing her mouth open with his tongue, his hands were running down her sides again, causing her to shudder from the gentle ministrations. Payton slipped her tongue inside his mouth, at that moment feeling something cold and metal against hers. "When did you get that done?" asked Payton, who sighed softly when he moved onto her neck.

"About three weeks ago... I thought it would come in handy sooner or later." Just for emphasis, Jesse leaned up with a smile and stuck his newly pierced tongue out at her. She rose one thin eyebrow before smiling softly. "How fitting, I've always wanted to get mine pierced." She said, laughing somewhat when he flicked his tongue around. Jesse laughed with her, before leaning back down and gently nibbling on her ear. She ran her french nails through the fabric on his shoulders, before lightly scratching at his scalp.

Jesse reveled in the feeling before moving downwards, pulling up the bottom of her sweater to kiss at her flat stomach. Her skin was so soft, so smooth felt. He kissed around her stomach and her navel, before his fingers started working on the button of her dark jeans. She leaned up on her elbows before she lifted her hips upwards, allowing him to pull her pants off. He eyed her _**very**_ sexy black panties; made of all lace and were practically transparent. "Damn girl... Do you always shop at Victoria's Secret?" He chuckled and she smiled shyly.

Jesse met her soft lips, distracting her somewhat as his fingers curled underneath her panties, about to pull them down. "Wait... Jess..." She breathed against his lips. "If you're going to see my most private part... I think it's only fair if you remove something of yours..." She said a little breathless. "Anything for you, sugar." He smiled and sat on his knees before pulling off his white shirt, leaving him in only his pants. Her eyes widened somewhat at seeing him shirtless. He had beautiful ivory skin. His tattoos also turned her on. She sat up that time, before running her nails lightly down his chest. He had faint curls on his chest, which traveled down into his pants.

Payton laid herself back down, allowing him to hover over her again. Kissing at her stomach again softly, he slipped his fingers at the band and slowly pulled her panties down. He set them on the floor, before running one hand up her smooth thigh. Beautiful tan skin. Gorgeous. Jesse gently opened her legs giving him enough room to get in between them. He adjusted his position somewhat, laying on his stomach while his legs hung off the end of the bed. Jesse got a good look at her before leaning in and kissing her softly. The feeling caused her to moan softly, already knowing she was moist.

"So you shave," Jesse commented with a smile. Payton rolled her eyes. "I think that's just great..." He trailed off, leaning in to kiss her again. She arched at the feeling of his lips against her, letting out a soft moan. He grabbed her thighs and pushed them apart some more, before drawing out his tongue and licking up her tight folds. Payton gasped and tilted her head back, the new feeling sending waves of arousal through her body. He took in her reaction, slowly licking at her again, before pulling back.

Payton eyed him. "You're going to put that to use, aren't you? She questioned, watching as he rolled his tongue out, revealing that glittering piercing. Jesse only smirked, before wiggling his eyebrows in a manner that reminded her strangley of Billy. "Only if it's okay with you?" He asked for her permission, wiggling his tongue around. She couldn't stop the fresh feeling that went through her at seeing that. It was _**sexy**_. Payton resonded by lying back down and closing her eyes. He took that as a yes, and spread her lips apart with two fingers.

Payton gasped when the cold metal brushed against her clit, but let out a moan when he lightly teased her. Jesse closed his eyes again, giving her long and slow licks from his tongue, making sure to brush the cold barbel across her clit. "You taste so clean... so sweet. God, I love it." He mumured, running the piercing across her in a tickling motion. She blushed slightly at his flattering remark, before groaning. Her fingers gripped the sheets around her, asking him for more. He brushed his nose against her opening, before kissing her again.

Payton was writhing when he decided to dip his tongue inside her, causing her to moan sharply from the sensation. Jesse groaned as well, not believing how smooth and tight she was. Placing his hands on her thighs, he began probing his tongue in and out of her, trying to bring her that amazing release. That release she gave him. That amazing orgasm. What she did to him was fantastic and he was repaying her. "J-Jess..." She breathed out, one of his fingers lightly toying her with clit. He hummed in response to her shaky voice, tongue swirling around inside her. She tasted so sweet... Like sugar.

"...Yeah baby?" He asked her a little out of breath himself, pulling back to pepper small kisses on her sensitive spot. He continued on, rubbing the smooth metal of his piercing against her clit and tight opening, before flickering his tongue back and fourth. "Jesse... I'm... I..." Payton was too embrassed to finish her sentence, and covered her eyes with her hands. Pete had never given her this much pleasure before.

"Don't be shy, sugar." Jesse coaxed and gently took her hands in his, before pulling himself upwards to plant a moist kiss on her lips. Payton could feel the redness in her cheeks remain and suddenly gasped when a finger entered her. Jesse silenced her with another deep kiss, one arm around slipping around her waist. He entered another finger, feeling how wet she was. He used this free thumb to rub across her clit, causing her to moan into his mouth. Jesse moaned as well, his tongue pressing against hers. Payton suddenly arched her back, moaning blissfully into his mouth as her orgasm hit.

Jesse felt her tightening around his fingers, before he pulled his fingers out from her and brought them up to her mouth. She took his middle finger in her mouth, eyes opening slowly to meet his cloudy eyes. She began sucking on his digit, her lips suddenly giving him thoughts of what her mouth did to him months ago. "Fuck... That's so hot, girl." Jesse said, and she smiled around his finger. "Remind you of something...?" Payton asked him, giving him a small pout and he shook his head.

"Damn tease." Jesse spoke before scooting away from her momentarily. She wondered what he was doing before seeing him grab her panties. "I'm sorry, but you're too tempting... I don't want to jump on you." Payton took his comment as a small joke, but he was completely serious. He had new, unfound feelings for her and just seeing her this way was tempting. He shook his head and helped her into her panties before kissing her forehead. Payton slid off the bed after a moment, and grabbed her jeans.

"Leaving already?" Payton turned and faced Jesse before nodding her head. "I kinda have too, you see.. I may have told Billy a small story earlier involving Sumire, and I'm not too sure of what's happened to him by now." They both chuckled softly, before the door was suddenly kicked open, letting in the bright lights from the hallway.

"Billy?" questioned Jesse, who shared an equally confused look with Payton. It was Billy all right, stumbling in before suddenly falling to his knees. Now they both could see him wearing nothing but his blue boxers, and what appeared to be oil all over his body, giving him a glow of some sort. "That... spanish bomshell is so... crazy!" He said, before suddenly laughing outloud, despite being under dressed.

"What did she do to you?" Payton asked, kneeling down to help him to his feet. Billy looked towards her, his eyes completely filled with lust and the glow of a heaven sent angel. Payton blinked when he leaned into her ear, whispering everything that happened. Her cheeks blossomed into a cherry red and Jesse knew it had to be perverted. Chuckling to himself, he fixed his braids and pulled them up into a bun. "...Sumire... did _that?_" Payton asked, and Billy nodded with a bright smile.

"You see, she did this trick where she rubbed some vanilla oil all over my big-" Billy stopped his sentence and looked them over then; wondering why Payton was in her panties and Jesse was shirtless. He looked back and fourth between them, watching as her shoulders tensed under his eyes and Jesse nervously coughed before scratching his stubble.

"What's going on here?" He asked suspisciously, and Payton turned even more red. Jesse cleared his throat before crossing his arms over his chest. "Ever heard of a friendly massage?" He said, hoping that Billy was as dense as he thought. The studious look on his tag team partner's face made him even more nervous. Payton shifted somewhat, before pulling at the bottom of her sweater.

"A friendly massage... Okay, then why did Payton have to take her pants off?" He asked again, once again prying. He did a once over on Payton, bending a little to stare at her rear. He eyed her lace panties and noticed something about her, once again completely losing his train of thought on one subject. Jesse watched the stupidity level suddenly appear in Billy's blue eyes and shook his head.

"Hey! Not bad! And I thought I was the only one around here with a nice set of cheeks!" He said with a big smile, before slapping her on her behind. Payton yelped, staring at Billy with wide eyes who strutted over towards the bathroom. "Don't mind him... He has an unhealthy unhealthy obsession with ass." Jesse said with a friendly smile and Payton smiled too. She looked down and pulled her jeans up her legs. Jesse stood up as well, before walking her to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow... but could you meet me at my room when you can?" Payton asked him, batting her eyelashes. She wanted to walk down with him, she felt so safe with him. And mostly because Sumire would be cranky as fuck, and she didn't really need that. With Jesse with her, she would be focused on him more than anything.

"Of course, I'll be there sweetheart." Jesse leaned inwards, and Payton accepted his kiss. It was soft and gentle, but lasted for a minute. Her eyes closed, her fingers lightly trailing his stubble as he ran a hand down her side, fingers gently rubbing across the smooth skin of her stomach. She pulled away, her cheeks tinted a light pink.

Payton gave him a small wave and headed off into the elevator, and Jesse watched her before closing his door. From down the hall Stephanie stood, and she beamed. "Hunter's going to love this! They finally kissed!" She said before turning and hurrying off to find her husband.


End file.
